Hope II: The Rising
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: Dragons are born. The winter is coming. Days are getting darker everyday. And this darkness has a tale to tell about twin brother and sister separated at birth. They must fight, kill, love and play the games of throne to survive in the world of ice and fire. Soon the world will end. Can the twins turn the end into a new beginning for a better world? Westros can only hope for it.
1. Chapter 1: Isolation Of Dragons

**Chapter 1: Isolation Of Dragons**

 **Essos:**

 **The Red Waste**

It's been months since a miracle happened in the world. No longer dragons were creatures of the past. They existed now. Not just one or two but three of them. It was fitting of course since the sigil of the house Targaryen has a dragon with three heads. The birth of the dragons solidified the believe of many people that house Targaryen will conquer the world and rule once again. But it was a future that would come true after many years. At present times, Daenerys Targaryen, the mother of dragons could only think about surviving the Red Waste. Even after proving her strength, her power, and her magic, she only had a handful of Dothraki following her through the red lands.

Ser Jorah Mormont was by her side, as he swore to be and so was Nessysa as she promised her friend Hope, that no matter where Daenerys goes, she'd follow her. Even if it meant certain death. Due to the circumstances, Nessysa's purpose of being with Daenerys has changed. She was no longer there to spy on her but to truly help her, in anyway she could. And of course, watch over the dragons as well. Too many people either wanted to take them or kill them. And they were too weak to defend themselves.

As soon as the dragons were born, Nessysa sent a letter to Hope, telling her about them. When she received a reply, it stated that Hope already knew about their birth and that their coming back into this world has done something with her magic. She was leaving castle Black and going beyond the wall for safety and for answers regarding white walkers. The letter was short and nothing was explained properly. But Hope had stated clearly in that letter that she wanted Nessysa to stick together with her aunt and the dragons. After that no words were exchanged between the friends again. And so Nessysa was starving and suffering along with Daenerys in the vast empty land that was Red Waste while wondering and worrying where her friend might be. What Hope must be doing? Many a times Nessysa wanted to send a letter to her but it was practically impossible without getting caught.

Not only they were traveling under open sky and in a very small horde, where there's no such thing as privacy but Nessysa couldn't keep Ryder with her as that would've raised a lot of questions. She didn't give the falcon away. Often she'd see him flying around but the clever bird wouldn't approach her without signal from her. And Nessysa wouldn't give any signal as long as they were in the red waste because the minute she's caught sending a letter to someone, she'd be considered a spy. Daenerys would think her a traitor and Ser Jorah would behead her right away. And even if she does tell them the truth about who she was sending letters to then they'd learn about Hope but she expressed no desire of letting her aunt know of her existence yet. Though Nessysa personally thought it wouldn't do any harm if Daenerys learned about Hope. She got a gut feeling that the mother of dragons would be happy to know that she still has a family rather than think of her as a threat and an enemy. Specially since Hope has no desire to sit on the Iron Throne. She believes, she isn't meant to. That Nessysa knew for certain. Daenerys has no reason to consider her an enemy. Jon however was different matter. Even Nessysa believed that keeping his existence or at least his identity a secret would be for the best.

"What did your brother say about them, Khaleesi?" Nessysa heard Doreah ask. Daenerys was trying to feed Drogon, the black one. But he wouldn't eat.

"He said, they ate meat" replied the mother of dragons.

"He didn't tell you what kind of meat?" Doreah asked. Daenerys shook her head in reply.

"My brother didn't know anything about dragons. He didn't know anything about anything." She said. Nessysa couldn't help but speak up then as she had quite a bit of knowledge about dragons. From the books of course and obviously from Hope.

"They wouldn't eat raw meat Khaleesi. They prefer burned meat, no matter which animal." She said earning a look from Daenerys that was a mix of confusion and surprise.

"How do you know that?" She asked Nessysa.

"A friend of mine was fascinated with dragons Khaleesi. She told me. She read everything there is to read about dragons. She told me once, only dragons and humans eat cooked meat. No other being does that." Hearing that from Nessysa, the handmaiden Doreah got excited. She quickly found two stones and lit a torch. Others got confused seeing that since the sun was scorching over their heads. She burned a piece of meat and handed it over to Daenerys.

"Khaleesi." She took it and tried to feed Drogon again. This time when the dragon sniffed the piece of meat, he started eating it. Daenerys smiled seeing that. She looked over her shoulder at Nessysa.

"Thank you Nessysa." She said gratefully. Nessysa nodded her head in return, accepting the gratitude.

"This friend of yours, where is she now?" Daenerys asked her curiously.

"I do not know Khaleesi. I wish to know that more than anything." She said truthfully.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Daenerys asked.

"Over a year ago." Nessysa replied.

"Then I was sold to your brother and we never met again." She said with sadness in her voice. Everyone knew a very common and believable story about Nessysa there. That she was a slave and was sold to Viserys who ordered her to be his sister's handmaiden just like Doreah and Irri. Obviously Nessysa wasn't important enough that anyone would have any reason to do a background check on her.

"I hope you meet her again one day" said Daenerys, really meaning it.

"I hope so too, Khaleesi." Nessysa said and she prayed that her friend was safe and alive wherever she was. She also hoped that Hope was in a better situation than her aunt was but unfortunately, that was not the matter at all.

* * *

 **Westros:**

 **Beyond The Wall**

Hope of house Targaryen. Born to do great things. Her blood was filled with powerful magic. She was unburnt and wielder of fire. But none of that mattered anymore as isolation threatened to drive her crazy. Since birth, Hope was never alone. In the very beginning, she had her mother Alais with her. When her mother died, she had her best friend Nessysa following her from one corner of the world to the other. Then when Nessysa left to spy on Daenerys and Viserys, she had Jon with her. In every point of her life, Hope had someone with her. And sometimes there were more than one person in her life who cared about her. She was never truly alone. Not as how she was now. For months, Hope has been utterly alone. Completely on her own. And this isolation was driving her nuts.

That magical night, when dragons were born, even though it happened thousands of miles away but Hope was affected nonetheless. Suddenly she had all these powers. Within moments, she was much stronger than she was that morning. At first Hope was happy to be so strong. After all she was weak before and dealing with being weak wasn't a very pleasant thing. Specially when so much was depending on her powers. But soon Hope learned that dealing with too much power wasn't pleasant either. More because she didn't grow strong gradually through practice. She got it all on a sudden and knew of no way to control that power.

Hope's magic became so unstable and out of her control that people at Castle Black started to fear her. Hope too realized that sooner or later, she'd end up hurting someone badly. She obviously didn't want that. She certainly didn't want to wake up one morning to find out that she has burned down the entire castle while she was asleep. Therefore, before any tragedy could happen, Hope decided to leave castle Black. She obviously couldn't have gone south of the wall. She needed to go somewhere where there's no people. Where she couldn't hurt anyone with her unstable magic. North of the wall was the only option. Maester Aemon had objected to that decision as expected. Beyond the wall was a dangerous place after all. But Hope had made up her mind. She even told the old Maester that it was a good thing that she was going beyond the wall. That she might find some answers about the white walkers. Besides, most of the remaining brothers at castle Black didn't want her there anymore. Specially Ser Alliser who was acting lord commander due to Lord Mormont's absence. Therefore Maester Aemon could do little to stop her. He could only pray that she'd stay alive out there.

Hope was alive alright but well? No, she was far from well. The cold didn't bother her but aimlessly roaming the endless land of ice and snow was no less torturous. And it's been like this for months. At this point, she'd even embrace a white walker and make it her companion if it meant she wouldn't be alone anymore. Many a times she hoped to come across a bunch of wildlings or even wights so that she'd hear something else other than the sound of her own voice or the cold wind blowing.

In the beginning though, Hope was fine with venturing the North all alone. She didn't have to worry about hurting anyone anymore. She'd sing songs, hunt animals for food and practice magic or more like try to control her powers. But as days and nights passed by and the solitude started to weigh on her, things started to change. Instead of learning control, her magic became more unstable and dangerous. Not only that she lost the focus of her mind as well. Due to that reason she started having dreams and visions that made no sense to her. It was like scattered pieces of puzzle, that served the only purpose of confusing her. She would see glimpses of people whose faces mean nothing to her.

Every time she tried to focus her mind so that she may see something useful, her magic would lash out and do something disastrous. And every time she tried to control her magic, her mind would torment her and give her a nasty headache. To say that Hope was helplessly suffering would be a huge understatement. And of course the isolation helped with eating her up from inside. The cold of the winter couldn't affect her body but it certainly started to take a toll on her heart and mind.

Hope thought, that if she had a purpose rather than just wondering around the empty lands then perhaps her days would become easier to pass. This made her determined to find the white walkers instead of just finding answers about them. Surely they lived somewhere around. Clearly it was a stupid solution that Hope's troubled mind cooked up in order to defeat her isolation. But turned out finding white walkers was just as much impossible as finding justice in the king's landing. If anything it made Hope more frustrated which didn't help with her isolation at all. Only if the white walkers had any address. Or perhaps a castle made of ice where they all lived. Perhaps she would've found them or at least the wildlings, but truth to be told, Hope didn't know this winter country all that well to know exactly where she was going. All the places looked the same to her.

Nowadays Hope began to think that perhaps she made a mistake by coming North of the wall. Perhaps she should've gone south or at least stayed on the wall. Perhaps being around people would've helped her learn control of her powers since she'd have feared hurting someone. The isolation took away that fear therefore all her efforts of taming her magic proved futile. Hope was on the verge of making up her mind to head back towards the wall again instead of going deeper into the land. Little did she know that soon, she's going to find all sorts of adventures beyond the wall?

* * *

 **Craster's Keep:**

The men of the night's watch were taking shelter in Craster's keep. Craster was a cruel domineering scum. Almost everyone in the night's watch hated him but unfortunately they needed him as well. Jon somehow managed to get on Craster's bad side on first meeting. He was told to sleep outside in order to avoid unwanted trouble. Jon didn't mind. He didn't want to be around that daughter fucking filth either. But he couldn't sleep though. Not because he was outside and it was freezing cold. Truth to be told, Jon couldn't sleep well for many nights. He told himself it was because they were north of the wall and the danger of this place had him restless but that wasn't the truth. Something else bothered him. Something Jon didn't want to admit to himself. The thoughts of a particular someone never leaves his mind. That someone was obviously Hope. Jon thinks very hatefully and bitterly about her but he thinks about her nonetheless. And he hates himself for it because he didn't want to think about her at all. He wanted her to just leave his mind alone and let him have some peace. But whenever he wasn't thinking about Hope, he would think about his father and brothers and sisters. Their thoughts were agonizing too to say the least.

"Can't sleep again?" It was Sam who came to Jon when he found his friend still awake. Sam wanted to sleep but unfortunately lord commander asked him to keep watch at night. Speaking of Samwell Tarly, he was well aware of what was happening with Jon and what he was going through. Even though Jon behaved as if he was fine and nothing tragic happened in his life recently. But Sam was too smart to believe Jon was alright.

"Just thinking, what battle moves Robb must be planning to defeat the Lannisters. If Bran and Rickon are safe in Winterfell. My sisters are still in King's landing. Their lives are constantly in danger." Jon inhaled a quiet deep breath as he spoke of worries about his family.

"I know you want to be with them but we need you more" said Sam. A moment of quietness lingered between them before Sam spoke up again.

"You were thinking about her too, weren't you?" He asked with hesitation. Jon's sullen face immediately became hard. Sam thought he would deny it but surprisingly he didn't.

"Aye, I was. I think about her betrayal from time to time so that my hatred wouldn't lessen" said Jon. Sam shouldn't have said anything else but he couldn't stop himself.

"I know she betrayed you but I can't help but think there's more to her betrayal than just hurting you." He said because somehow he was quite convinced about it.

"Of course there is. She wants to destroy my family." Jon said with anger in his voice. And the anger was obviously for Hope.

"But think about it if she wants to destroy your family then why is she here at the edge of the world? She could've been with the Lannisters and help them destroy the Starks or she could've stayed back at Winterfell and tear your home apart from inside now that it's vulnerable. Alright forget about all these, I still vividly remember the day when she came barging in the library to tell Maester Aemon about her dream about your father. The way she looked worried, it couldn't have been pretense." Sam pointed out these facts hoping to make Jon think about them too as he truly believed Hope was an enemy of his family. What if she wasn't?

"What are you trying to say Sam?" Jon asked sounding a little impatient. Sam was starting to make sense which was making him very uncomfortable. He was content with simply hating Hope.

"I'm just saying that perhaps there's more to Hope than a vengeful Targaryen." Sam said softly, hoping that this time Jon would understand what he was trying to say. Truth to told, Sam didn't really believe that Hope was a bad person with ill intentions. If she was then neither lord commander nor Maester Aemon would have cared for her. Besides, his own gut feelings said she wasn't the person, Jon was thinking her to be. Sam very much wanted their misunderstandings to clear up because after all they were cousins. They were family. Hope and Jon should be each other's support rather than be each other's enemy. Jon on the other hand sighed out heavily this time.

"Even if what you're saying IS true-" He said.

"I still can't forgive her." Jon stated.

"I understand." Sam said sympathetically as he dropped the topic. He then started talking about Craster and his daughters, specially his daughters. Jon listened to him but in his mind, he started thinking- 'Is Hope really just a Targaryen or there's some Stark in her too?'. Deep down Jon hoped that Sam was right. He hoped that he was wrong about his cousin. Because since the moment, he walked away from Hope, he felt a painful emptiness inside. As if he was all alone in this world.

It seemed that the three Targaryens were deemed to suffer a period of isolation in one way or another. But their isolation would end and then they will thrive.


	2. Chapter 2: Crows And Wildlings (Part I)

**AN: Thank you- Guest, writingNOOB, enuj1799, nzOptimist, SeleneAlice for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 2: Crows And Wildlings (Part I)**

A group of four wildlings were heading towards Mance's camp. Their king would march on the wall soon, they've heard. The sooner they go south of the wall, the better. People go missing everyday in their country. Trouble is when they return. Not as themselves but as something monstrous. The free folk are relatively safe in Mance's camp. They help each other there as they all have a common goal. Survive. Hence these four wildlings have abandoned their own home, their own village and going to join their king as many of them already have. They've been traveling for days now but still they have a long way to go.

"We should stop. The sun's coming up" said Isegg. The other three agreed with him. It was safer to hide in a cave during the day and travel at night. Crows often patrol the lands when the sun is up. They can't do much when it's dark.

"There's a cave there" said Hilwen. She was the only female traveling in the group. But it made no difference since she was just as much a fighter as the rest of them.

"It's not well hidden enough. Anyone can see it. Some wild animal could already be living inside" said Golaf, another wildling of the group. He spoke with thick accent of the free folk just like everyone else. What he said was true but there wasn't any other place to hide in that area. And they all knew that.

"I hope you're right. It's been a while since we ate well." The one who said it is named Braval. He started walking towards the cave with a spear in hand. The others followed close by. As they got close to the cave, an unexpected temperature hit them. Instead of being cold as usual, the air around the cave was very warm. The wildlings looked at each other.

"A hot spring?" Hilwen asked with confusion.

"Not likely. There is no hot water in this area" said Isegg.

"There must've been a fire burning inside not long ago" said Hilwen. It was the only logical conclusion. Though a fire couldn't have made the air so warm.

"Then perhaps the cave is occupied after all." Braval said with a huge grin. He hoped it was crows. If they are asleep it would be easy and fun to slaughter them. But it was highly unlikely that a group of crows were sleeping in a cave without having at least one crow keeping watch outside the cave.

"It could be a trap" said Golaf. He was not wrong to think that. Crows knew of many ways to kill them.

"Only one way to find out." Braval being as wild and bold as a wildling could be, he entered the cave without second thought. The others though feeling reluctant but followed him nonetheless. As they entered they found that the cave wasn't very huge but it was indeed occupied. However, not by crows or even wild animals but by a girl. She appeared to be in a deep sleep. The wildlings looked at each other again, feeling utterly confused. Not only there was a girl sleeping in a cave, all alone but it was clear that she was no wildling woman. She was wearing pants made of fine leather and boots. Not to mention she was wearing a dress, also made of fine material. There was no doubt that she was a southerner. What a southerner girl was doing in a cave in the north was a question that any wildling would want to know the answer to. But that's not what had the four wildlings so baffled. There was something more confusing about the girl other than her being a southerner. It seemed she was the reason the air was so warm outside the cave and it was downright hot inside. She was literary radiating heat.

"What do you think she is?" Braval asked in a whisper as to not wake up the girl.

"Well she looks human, doesn't she?" Said Golaf. Also speaking in low tone of voice.

"What if she isn't?" He asked back.

"What should we do?" Golaf asked Isegg and Hilwen. Wishing to know their opinion.

"Human or not, let's just kill her and be done with it" said Hilwen.

"And if she's human? Don't you wanna know what is she doing 'ere so far in the north?" Isegg asked. He for one didn't want to be so hasty about killing the girl. He had his reasons. For starter, she was the most beautiful woman he has laid his eyes upon. Her long hair and smooth silk like skin had him mesmerized. And despite living in a cave and sleeping on the ground, her beautiful face wasn't marred with dirt. She looked so clean as if she took bath on a regular basis. They should really take her captive and question her instead of just killing her off. And if she didn't turn out to be an enemy, then maybe he'd take her as his woman. If she'll have him.

"I agree. I wanna know what a southern girl is doing 'ere?" Said Golaf.

"Let's wake her up then." Saying that Braval walked closer to the girl. He poked her with the other end of his spear. But the girl didn't wake up. She didn't even stir. He looked back at his companions.

"She's in a deep sleep." He said.

"Well then kick her you fool" said Hilwen rolling her eyes at him. Braval looked back at the girl. He was about to kick her but she snapped open her eyes right then and jolted up into a sitting position. She started breathing heavily as if woken up from a nightmare. For a while she looked lost and the temperature in the cave increased too. The wildlings there felt like taking off their clothes as they started sweating. It looked to them as if the girl was trying to put herself back together and calm down. But they weren't going to give her the time.

"Who are you?" Golaf asked with stern tone of voice. Trying to sound intimidating. But the stranger southern girl said nothing as if she never heard him.

"He asked you a question." Hilwen said with anger in her voice. The girl should be afraid of them. She should be trembling with fear, not act as if she couldn't even see them there.

"Answer us or you'll kill you" threatened Braval. This time the girl stopped ignoring them and finally looked up to meet their eyes.

"Kill me? I don't think you can." She said, more like stated it as a matter of fact. Braval took this as an insult and took it upon himself to prove her wrong. He pointed his spear at her right away. He even pressed the pointy end into her cheek and put just enough pressure that it lightly cut the skin and spilled a drop of blood. This obviously strung her. The girl touched her face and the blood got on her fingers. She then looked at her fingers and the blood on it. The wildlings got confused as the girl smiled instead of getting scared. She actually started laughing.

"You are real." She said more to herself than to them and she sounded very joyous about it as well. The girl looked at them with a huge grin. Not caring about the spear that was still pointed towards her.

"I'm not hallucinating. You are really here." She said and she tried to stand up but Braval threatened to stab her with the spear.

"Oh there's no need for that. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." The girl said making the wildlings have a good laugh.

"Hurt us? You should be thankful we haven't slit your throat yet southerner" said Golaf. He wasn't worried anymore about this girl being a human or not. If they could spill her blood, then surely she wasn't that dangerous. And about the heat coming off her, well perhaps there's some technique invented in the south that allowed one to stay warm in such cold weather. Golaf thought in his mind.

"My name is Hope actually. And of course thank you for not slitting my throat. I wouldn't have liked that very much. I must admit, I'm so happy to finally meet you. I was hoping to come across wildlings. It's been months since I met another person. The solitude was driving me crazy. I-"

"Shut up!" Braval snapped at her. The girl was blabbering things that made no sense. Who in their right mind would be happy to meet wildlings? The wildlings could barely tolerate each other. And having a southerner say that she's happy to meet them just made to sense at all. After all the free folks are considered savages by all southerner scums.

"Let's take her outside first before we question her. She must've done something to this cave. It's getting hotter in here." Hilwen said wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Something felt fishy to her.

"Get up." Braval said to Hope. She got up without any complain. She tried to take her bag but he stopped her.

"Don't. What's in that?" He asked.

"Just things I need." Hope replied. They obviously didn't believe her. Isegg took the bag and looked inside. There were knives for skinning animals and some burnt meat. A roll of papers and quill and ink. And some unknown things inside small bottles. It seemed strange that the girl was carrying no other weapon. No sword, no bow or arrows. Nothing at all. Perhaps she thought to never get into any trouble. Which was dumb of her. But then again, southerners are stupid. Anyway, Isegg took out the meat and threw it to Golaf who caught it with ease.

"That is supposed to be my breakfast but I wouldn't mind sharing" said Hope even though it was obvious she wouldn't be getting any.

"Walk." Braval walked her out of the cave at spear point. Once they were out, the cold engulfed the wildlings again but with Hope near them, they still felt warmth. And it was rather comforting. Even though they'd never say it out loud.

"Tie her hands" said Hilwen.

"No need for that. She's alone and there's four of us. What could she possibly do?" Isegg saw no harm in letting the girl have untied hands.

"You fool. Can't you see, there's something wrong with her. Why's she so warm? Look at the clothes she's wearing. She should be freezing to death." She pointed out. Something was off about this southerner girl and she felt it in her guts.

"Well let's question her and find out what's wrong with her" said Isegg. Then he approached Hope. She still didn't look frightened or worried for that matter. And she still seemed very happy about being in their company.

"So you're called Hope you said. Tell us what you are doing here?" Isegg asked.

"First tell me your names. I'd like not to keep calling you wildlings" said Hope. She spoke as if her life wasn't in danger. And it really wasn't. But the wildlings didn't know that.

"Just answer the question kneeler." Braval snapped at her with stern tone of voice. But what he said only amused Hope.

"Kneeler? Is that another term you use for the people south of the wall?" She asked with mirth in her voice. Braval was about to hit her for not being a good captive but Isegg stopped him.

"You want to know our names. I'm Isegg, that's Braval and Golaf and her name is Hilwen. Now tell us why a girl from the south is wondering all alone in the north? If you don't answer, I won't stop Braval this time." He said and he was very serious about it. Isegg thought she would refuse to answer again but she did.

"I'm looking for white walkers." Hope said rather nonchalantly. It made the wildlings think that she was lying. That she was messing with them. Besides, who in their right mind would seek those demons?

"Braval break her arm. That should make her spill the truth" said Hilwen.

"I already told you the truth." Hope said but Braval was still willing to hurt her.

"I wouldn't touch me if I were you." She even warned him but still he grabbed her arm. Just as he did and tried to twist her arm, something happened and all on a sudden his hand was on fire. Thankfully he was wearing thick fur gloves. Braval quickly took it off and threw it away before his hand got burned. They all watched the glove burn into ashes.

"Can't say I didn't warn you" said Hope, feeling relieved that it was only a glove she burned and not the man's hand. She really had no wish to harm them unless absolutely necessary. Not growing up in Westros, she didn't have any sort of hatred for the wildlings. And there won't be any unless they give her a reason to hate them. The wildlings looked back at Hope. She saw fear in their eyes now.

"What are you?" Golaf asked, instinctively taking a step back from her.

"The answer to that question is rather complicated. I can tell you what I'm not. I am not your enemy. But you've to be careful around me. My powers are not stable yet, I'm afraid." She said.

"Powers? What powers?" Hilwen asked. She was too curious not to ask.

"Fire" said Hope. "I would've put on a show for you but I don't think that's a good idea as I could accidentally kill you all."

The way she spoke so easily about killing them, it scared the wildlings. They were supposed to intimidate her but the opposite was happening. And Hope wasn't even trying to scare them off. She was just warning them for their own good.

"What should we do?" Hilwen asked Golaf in a low tone of voice so that the girl wouldn't hear them.

"Let's kill her and leave" suggested Golaf.

"You saw what happened to Braval. What if she kills us instead?" Hilwen expressed her worries. Though the wildlings were brave people but they weren't all that keen on dying.

"Are you saying we should run? I'm not running from a girl." Golaf stated, already feeling offended at the mere thought of running away like a coward, not to mention from a girl. Yes a very strange girl, and apparently with powers but a girl nonetheless.

"Then there's only one thing we can do. Take her to Mance. He'd know what to do" said Hilwen. Golaf agreed to that and he knew that Braval and Isegg would agree too. Besides, once they are in the camp, the girl wouldn't be able to cause any trouble. Because she'd be all alone and there are already hundred thousand wildlings at the camp.

"You are looking for white walkers, you said." He started speaking to Hope who nodded her head in response.

"We can help you find them. We know where they are. But you have to come with us." Golaf said.

"Of course, I'll come with you." She said very enthusiastically. Hope obviously knew that she was being lied too. The wildlings know better than anyone what the white walkers are and they aren't stupid enough to go anywhere near them. But despite knowing that she played along. Hope wanted to know where they've actually planned to take her. Besides, she has finally found some company. She'd be damned if she lose that and let isolation swallow her again.

* * *

So that's how Hope and four wildlings started traveling together. It wasn't a very enjoying journey though. Hope could see that her companions not only distrusted her but felt wary of her as well. But she was fine with it as long as she has someone to talk to and someone to talk back to her. They were hiding a lot of things from her but so was she. Hope maybe happy about finally having company of other people but she hasn't lost her mind as to give away important information about herself. Such as she's a part of the Night's watch and she knows a lot about the wall. Moreover, the lord commander himself really cares about her. These information could hurt a lot of people. Because if the wildlings even got a sniff that she was important to the crows, they'd be after her like mad hounds. But that wasn't the main concern here. Hope feared that if they attacked her, then her magic would lash out in order to protect herself and the outcome of it could be utterly disastrous. No, telling the wildlings as little as possible was best for everyone. It'd be more sensible obviously to not stay around the wildlings at all since the risk was so much but the fear of isolation didn't let Hope be sensible. Besides, having these four wildlings around made her control her magic as best as she could and be careful about it as well since she didn't wish to harm them. For the first time, in a long time Hope had some control over her powers. Jon was right. It takes motivation to achieve something. And her companions proved to be her motivation.

"What are you gonna do with white walkers when we find them?" Isegg asked Hope with utmost curiosity in his voice. It's been two days since they started traveling together. Though they didn't really bond with each other but Hope never backed away from a conversation. Even if sometimes it was more like interrogation. It didn't matter though since Hope was capable of answering every question without giving away anything important.

"Try to kill them of course." She replied making the wildlings laugh hysterically. Obviously they thought she didn't know what she was talking about. Hope didn't mind letting them believe that she was some naïve southerner; out in the north trying to find and kill white walkers as if they are some insects in a garden.

"Why do you care about them anyway? You are from south." Hilwen asked.

"I just do." Was Hope's short nonchalant reply. Golaf narrowed his eyes at her when she said that.

"Do you even believe that they exist? Or you just wanna find them to know if they're real." He asked. Hope didn't answer the question right away. Instead she asked.

"Have you seen them?" The wildlings looked at each other.

"We've seen dead man trying to kill people girl" said Hilwen.

"So you haven't really seen one with your own eyes. And yet you believe that they exist" stated Hope as it was a fact.

"Of course they exist. Who else can wake up the dead?" Hilwen said, defending her believe.

"Exactly. I've heard from trusted source about dead man coming back to life. So if you can believe into something without seeing it for yourself then why can't I? I don't doubt the existence of white walkers. I've read books stating clearly that they existed once. And it's obvious they're coming back again. That's why I want to find them. Don't you think we ought to know how to kill them before the long nights come?" Hope asked her fellow wildlings.

"And you think you can kill them with whatever powers you have? White walkers can't be killed. Not with some stupid magic tricks" said Golaf.

"That's right. The only way to live is to go south of the wall" said Isegg.

"But if you go anywhere near the wall then the night's watch will kill you." Hope stated the obvious.

"Not when we go to the wall with an army of thousands." He said with a smirk. An army of thousands? That was a useful and alarming information. Hope noted it in her mind right away and thought that she should get more information about it.

"You're talking about Mance Rayder's army I suppose. He calls himself king beyond the wall, doesn't he?" She asked curiously. Hope has heard about Mance Rayder but only from the men of the night's watch. Therefore she was interested to know what the wildlings said about him.

"WE call him king beyond the wall because he's worthy to be our king" said Braval. Defending their king.

"I see. But don't you think it's a bit hypocritical of you to call southerners kneelers when you're doing the same here?" She said which earned her a glare from her companions.

"We don't kneel before him. We do not bow to him. He doesn't expect us to show him respect for nothing. This is not south where you bow before some king you don't even like. Our king doesn't sit on some chair all day and drink and eat and whore around. Our king cares about our survival. We chose Mance as our king despite him being a crow once because he could lead us and help us survive" said Golaf with pride in his voice for the free folk and respect for their king.

"Well he sounds like a very interesting king. I'd like to meet him someday" said Hope. She saw Hilwen and Braval smirk at that.

"Perhaps your wish will come true." Hilwen said to her. Hope understood right away exactly where they were taking her. They were taking her to Mance Rayder. Their king. That wasn't very shocking or unexpected though. It was obvious that they'd go to their king when encountered a trouble. And she was trouble for them. A stranger southerner with some magical powers. The four of them believed that their king would know how to deal with her. Only if they knew the extent, and the ferocity of her powers. If they did, they would've known that they are taking a dragon to a horde of sheep.


	3. Chapter 3: Crows And Wildlings (Part II)

**Chapter 3: Crows And Wildlings (Part II)**

It was very early in the morning. The sky has just started to clear up. Isegg, Braval, Golaf and Isegg were asleep as they have traveled all night but not Hope. Instead of catching a few hours of sleep she was sitting on a flat rock and meditating. That was relaxing too. And it also helped her mind stay calm and focused. Hope tried meditating before during all these months she spent in isolation but her mind was too restless back then. She couldn't sit still for more than a minute. But ever since she started traveling with the wildlings, which has already been a week changes started to happen to her. Hope's mind wasn't tormenting her as much as before. She was regaining her focus as well. And there hasn't been any accident with her magic lately. Though the changes weren't as significant as Hope would've liked them to be but they were there and that's what mattered.

"What are you doing?" Isegg asked Hope curiously. He couldn't sleep. More like didn't want to. In past few days, one way or another he found ways to spend a little alone time with Hope. It was safe to say that even a wildling man could be smitten with a southern girl. Isegg was a young man, barely in his mid twenties. He got stubble beard on his face and for a wildling he was quite handsome.

"Meditating. To keep my mind calm and focused." Hope replied without opening her eyes.

"You should get some sleep Isegg." She said.

"So should you." He said back. Hope inhaled a deep breath before opening her eyes this time.

"You're right. But I don't want to sleep." She said.

"Because of the nightmares?" Isegg asked and she nodded her head. It wasn't surprising that he noticed Hope having nightmares. After all he watches her very closely. Isegg tells his fellow free folk that he's merely keeping an eye on her but that might not be entirely true. He enjoyed watching her. Hope wasn't anything like the southerner Isegg has met in his life, not that he met any female southerner before. But truth to be told, she was different than any person he has ever met. Or perhaps she wasn't that different and it was his infatuated mind thinking. But she certainly possessed a magnetic personality otherwise she could've never gotten along with the free folk. They obviously weren't friends yet and it was doubtful that they'd ever be but they got along which was rather important.

"What are they about?" Isegg asked Hope curiously.

"I don't know. Whatever I see, I can't make any sense of them. That's why it feels like a nightmare." She replied truthfully.

"Not every dream has to make a sense. Sometimes dreams can be just that, dreams." He said wisely. Isegg obviously didn't know how important it was for Hope to have meaning of her dreams. She smiled at him anyway as he put an effort to console her. Isegg would've liked becoming Hope's friend and eventually more but he knew others wouldn't approve of it. It might even start a feud between them. And they still have a long way to go.

"Do you have any nightmares?" Hope asked. She sounded interested to know and she was. This entire journey she tried to learn as much about the wildlings or as they preferred being called 'free folk' as possible from her companions. Even things about their personal lives. It wasn't just for information but to have knowledge about who these people really are? And understand them. They obviously weren't open with her but sometimes they'd slip up and tell her things that helped Hope get to know them. Even though very little.

"Aye, I do. About the time my father tried to kill me after he came back as one of them" said Isegg. It was a story of every other person in this country. A loved one went missing then came back as a wight. Hope felt sorry for him.

"What about the rest of your family?" She asked with sympathy in her voice.

"My mother died a long time ago, giving birth to my youngest sister. Only I and one of my sisters are still alive. The others are dead or became a monster like father." He said. Hope felt glad that Isegg opened up to her about this. It certainly wasn't easy for him to talk about his dead family.

"Where's your sister now?" She asked.

"In Mance's camp." He replied. Silence took over the moment but it didn't last very long as Hope spoke up again.

"You should know, that I don't approve of this." She said making Isegg confused.

"Approve of what?" He asked.

"This." She gestured around them. "So many people imprisoned in this cold hell for no reason at all. The wall wasn't built to keep you trapped here. I'd even go as far as to say that some of your ancestors might've helped build the wall. I don't know what went wrong back in the history that you lot got trapped here." Isegg listened to her with an awestruck expression on his face.

"You're the first southerner to ever understand that." He said with disbelieve in his voice. He could barely believe his own ears that such words were said by a southerner.

"Well others would have understood it too but here's a fact for you. You are equally responsible for this life of yours as the people living on the other side of the wall. You kill people even women and children. You raid villages. You have no regards for another person's life. You can barely keep peace among yourselves let alone with others. Free folks are called savages and you are. It's not a lie. Hypothetically speaking, even if the night's watch opens up the gates for you and let you pass on to the other side of the wall, how will you return that favor? By slaughtering everyone in the first village you go to. I know you people are proud to think of yourselves as free but the cost of that freedom is your life. No matter where you go, you will always be in danger because of your lifestyle." Hope didn't fear offending Isegg as she said all these things. After all they were true.

"Now you're talking like a southerner" said Isegg with stern tone of voice. He was obviously offended by the accusations.

"You speak as if we only kill people. Crows kill us all the time. They kill our women and children too-" Before he could defend the free folk more, Hope interrupted him.

"Sshh!" She shushed him. Something was wrong. She could feel it in her guts.

"What is it?" Isegg asked, getting confused and worried.

"I feel a warning in my heart. Last time I felt it, I was attacked by a bear" said Hope. It was a long story. The bear ended up burned into ashes. There wasn't even any meat left to eat.

"You think a bear is going to attack us?" He asked, not really believing it.

"I don't know. Wake them up." She said to him. Before Isegg could decide whether to believe Hope or not and do what she asked him to do, Crows came out of nowhere and attacked them. He yelled right away for others to wake up. Golaf, Braval and Hilwen woke up immediately hearing all the commotion, only to find themselves under attack. They were ready to attack back. But Hope stood before them, blocking their ways. She stopped them from attacking.

"Stand down." She said to them in a commanding tone of voice. Hope not only prevented the wildlings from attacking but her action stopped the crows from advancing as well.

"You dare order us." Hilwen growled at her with rage in her voice.

"Yes. And you will do as I say." She said with strong tone of voice. The way Hope spoke and the way she looked at Hilwen, the wildling woman couldn't dare talk back which was highly unlikely of her or any wildling for that matter. But at that moment Hope didn't exactly look like a normal human. She obviously had the appearance of a human but at the same time she looked more. She looked something fiery.

"They're gonna kill us all." Isegg said with fear in his voice that he tried to hide. He too was ready to kill crows but couldn't defy Hope. Speaking of the crows, there were more than a dozen of them. And they were prepared to kill all the wildlings but seeing Hope there had them all confused. Not because they knew her or recognized her but she definitely didn't look anything like a wildling to them or human for that matter. After all who could survive such unkind cold without wearing appropriate clothing. Was she their hostage? It didn't seem like that either as she was ordering them.

"Yes they will. That's why I am asking you to let me handle it. I promise I won't let anything happen to any of you." Hope gave Isegg her word and she meant to keep it. In that moment, he decided to trust her. He looked at others and gestured for them to stand down. They didn't appreciate him trusting Hope but they knew they couldn't afford fighting with each other while crows have them surrounded. Muttering curses under breath, Hilwen, Golaf and Braval lowered their weapons. Seeing that the crows became more confused and they decided to talk first before killing them. Though they didn't lower their weapons.

"You are no wildling." A crow said to Hope. He looked old but strong nonetheless. He seemed to be the leader of that group.

"No. And I can also assure you that if any of you cause me any harm, lord commander Mormont will be very displeased." She said very confidently.

"Why?" The man asked.

"Because he likes my roasted duck and he happens to care about me." Hope said with nonchalant tone of voice. The man furrowed his brows at her.

"Who are you girl?" He asked.

"Hope- of house Targaryen. First of my name." As she said that she heard gasps from the wildlings as well as from some of the rangers. Everyone in Westros knew the Targaryen name and what it meant, even beyond the wall.

"Aye, I've heard about you from Benjen the last time we met. The first woman to ever visit the wall out of curiosity." He said making Hope raise her eyebrows at him.

"You met Benjen Stark in his last scouting?" She asked, immediately getting curious about it.

"Aye, I told him everything I found in my own scouting. He was actually heading back to the wall to report to lord commander. But he never made it, I suppose." Hope shook her head to that with a little hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Benjen didn't mention your last name though." The man said.

"He didn't know himself. No one was supposed to know who I am. And for a time being only lord commander and Maester Aemon knew about me. But things are different now." She said.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked her. He was the only one who wasn't gawking at her after hearing her last name. Hope never saw him back in Castle Black before so she shook her head.

"I am Qhorin Halfhand." He said. Hope definitely heard that name before.

"I've heard stories about you lord Qhorin. It's an honor to finally meet you." She said and she bowed her head a little to show proper respect.

"I've never been called lord Qhorin before." He said with an amused grin.

"Do you prefer lord Halfhand?" Hope asked titling her head a little.

"Lord Qhorin is fine if you insist on addressing me as a lord even though I'm not one. Anyway, would you like to tell me what you are doing out here with these wildlings?" He asked her.

"It's a long story my lord. These wildlings are my companions. They are helping me." She said convincingly enough.

"Helping you with what?" The Halfhand asked. Instead of answering with words, Hope decided to show him. She put out her fist and as she opened the fist, fire was burning in her hand. It made many of them gasp out loud. Hope quickly closed her fist again. She didn't want that fire getting out of her control.

"I don't have a good control over my magic anymore. That's why I left Castle Black. I didn't want to hurt anyone there. I've been wondering around north of the wall for months before I met them. They offered to help me, and I accepted. Ever since then my control over my powers has been improving." Hope explained to lord Qhorin. The wildlings had no idea what the hell she was talking about but they were smart enough not to call out her lies as that would mean their death right away.

"Well if they can help you then so can we. You don't need them. Come with us. We're heading towards the fist of the first men" said the Halfhand. Hearing that the wildlings tensed up immediately. Would Hope really ditch them? Would she betray them? It was highly likely that she will. She was a southerner after all.

"That's very kind of you lord Qhorin but before you offer to help me, you should know what my problem is first. Let me show you." Saying that Hope walked away from them. She put enough distance between herself and the group. Then she spread her hands out and simply let go of her magic. She didn't wish to do it but the men of the night's watch needed to understand the danger of keeping her around. Otherwise they'd force her to come along with them and kill her wildling companions whom she swore to protect. As soon as Hope stopped controlling her powers, an explosion happened. Within minutes, everything around her was on fire. The trees, the ground which was covered with snow and even the rocks. The force of that explosion was so powerful that even though everyone was standing far enough away but they were knocked off their feet anyway. Both crows and wildlings found themselves lying on the ground. Some even quickly hid behind a shelter.

Qhorin Halfhand watched the trees burn, the snow vaporizing and the stones melting like ice. If he hadn't seen all these with his own eyes, he'd have never believed such things. Hope came back to them after some time. She was unharmed but she was sweating and seemed to be struggling with herself. Needless to say, after letting go of control once, it was difficult to regain it.

"So, lord Qhorin, can you really help me?" Hope asked him. She stood a few feet away from everyone in case her magic lashes out again. The Halfhand was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to say. After what he saw, it was clear that if Hope comes along with them, they'd be the ones needing help. There was only one person who could really help Hope and that is her twin, Jon Snow. He always had this strange affect on her magic. He could've helped keeping her powers in control. But since that's not going to happen, Hope must learn control the hard way. She must suffer first before being able to do any good with her magic.

"No, I cannot." The Halfhand answered truthfully. Then he approached Hope, not caring about the scorching heat coming off her. He needed to speak with her without everyone else hearing them.

"Tell me the truth, are they really helping you?" He asked her about the wildlings. She nodded her head in reply. It was true after all. They were helping her. They just didn't know about it.

"But they are wildlings. You shouldn't trust them." He warned her. The Halfhand was still very tempted to kill those wildlings. It'd be the safest option for them. But somehow he knew, Hope wouldn't let them. And it'd be nothing but foolishness to go up against her when she was so charged with untamed powers.

"I don't need to trust them. I only need to give them what they need." Hope said.

"Which is?" He asked.

"Protection. From the dead and-"

"The crows." The Halfhand finished for her.

"I understand your reluctance to let them live but I need their help. Until my powers are under complete control, I'm of no use to anyone. In fact I'm a danger to everyone. I need not only to control my magic but learn to use them as well. As fast as possible. Winter IS coming." Hope hoped that he would understand her and not kill the wildlings. Thankfully he did. The Halfhand indeed took a moment to decide as it wasn't an easy choice to make but in the end he ordered the men to stand down.

Seeing that the wildlings sighed out in relief. They would've taken this opportunity to back stab the crows and manage to kill at least a few of them but after what they witnessed about Hope's powers, they dared not. She certainly wouldn't have appreciated it as she seemed to have some sort of alliance with the Night's watch. Suddenly the free folk realized that all this time, they were thinking of the southerner girl as their captive whom they were tricking into coming with them to Mance Rayder but it was actually the other way around. They were her captives and she had them believing that she was some stupid girl who knew a few stupid magic tricks. Little did they know, they were traveling in the company of a dragon?

"Let's keep moving boys. We still have a long way to go." The Halfhand ordered the men and they started walking. He looked back at Hope.

"Don't let them get any information out of you about the night's watch." He said to her carefully so that no one else hears him.

"Don't worry about it. I don't think they'd dare interrogate me after the little show I've put on." Hope assured him and further said-

"I'm going to meet this king beyond the all- Mance Rayder. I've heard that he's ready to attack the wall. But I'll try to keep him and his army occupied with me for as long as I can. That should buy the night's watch some time to prepare."

"Or you could just kill them all and save the night's watch from fighting a war" said the Halfhand. Hope couldn't tell whether he was joking or being serious. She hoped he was only joking.

"First, I can't kill hundred thousand men all by myself. Second, I wouldn't do it even if I could. My grandfather was called the mad king. I've no desire to live up to his reputation" said Hope and she certainly wasn't joking. After a moment, the Halfhand sighed out heavily.

"I'm starting to understand why the lord commander allowed you to stay on the wall. You possess a great power but don't intend to use it wrongfully. You maybe our only hope of surviving what's coming for us." He said really meaning it.

"I'm flattered lord Qhorin but the truth is I'm not your only hope anymore. Dragons have returned into this world. And when the winter finally comes, they'll be our greatest weapons." She said being modest about it but the Halfhand thought otherwise. He was surprised to hear about dragons though but he believed her. When you range beyond the wall, you learn to believe in all sorts of crazy things very quickly.

"I agree, they'll be weapons if they really exist. But you will be our savior." He said truly believing it. Hope instead of feeling flattered this time, felt a great burden on her shoulders. Only if she had someone to share this burden with. She instantly thought about Jon which only made her sad. He'd never share any burden with her.

"I hope we meet again lord Qhorin. And thank you for sparing their lives." Hope sincerely expressed her gratitude. The Halfhand nodded his head, accepting the gratitude.

"Well if I live, we shall certainly meet again. Farewell Hope of house Targaryen." With that the legend named Qhorin Halfhand left. Leaving Hope and her wildling companions behind. Once the crows were gone and completely out of sight, she looked back at them. Truth to be told, Hope was surprised to see the four wildlings still here. She expected them to run away at the first opportunity.

"I suppose you don't want to be anywhere near me anymore. It's alright. You can leave. I've little control over my powers right now and I have no wish to hurt you." Hope knew if they leave her, she'd be all alone again. Though the thought haunted her but it was better to be alone than have their blood on her hands. Besides, she has a purpose now. Meeting the king beyond the wall. It should be easier to find him than it was finding the white walkers given that her companions leave her behind. However what they said, surprised her.

"Actually we want you to come with us. To Mance's camp" said Isegg. It earned him a frown of confusion from Hope.

"Why would you want that?" She asked. Hope knew that they were already planning to take her to Mance Ryder but why still follow that plan after learning who she is? And why confess it to her?

"Because Mance would want to meet ya" said Golaf.

"And he can help you too" said Isegg rather eagerly. "He has wargs and giants in his army. People with knowledge about magic. They might be able to understand your powers and help you; teach you to control them."

Isegg really wanted Hope to come along with them to Mance's camp but others had ulterior motives. If someone as powerful as Hope would side with the free folk, then no night's watch would be able to stop them from going on the other side of the wall. Making her side with them shouldn't be difficult since she saw them as people, not as her enemy. After all she stood up to the crows to save them. The she dragon is a gift, a deadly weapon that they wanted to present to their king. Mance would be very pleased to meet her. Very pleased indeed.


	4. Chapter 4: Three New Beginnings

**AN: Thanks to nzOptimist and Serenity10116 for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 4: Three New Beginnings**

 **Essos, Qarth**

 _"To  
My dearest friend Hope,_

 _I hope you are well. It has been months since I could write to you or heard anything about you. I worry all the time and won't feel relieved until you write back to me. You must be curious to know why I haven't written to you for such a long time. I was trapped in the Red Waste along with your aunt and everyone else who chose to follow her. There was no way for me to send you letters without getting caught. It is safe now because we are in Qarth for the time being. Whereas everyone else turned away the mother of dragons, Qarth has received her as their guest. It wasn't easy though. Qarth is ruled by the thirteen as you very well know. One of the thirteen is Xaro Xhoan Daxos. He had to invoke their law Sumai and bleed for your aunt at the gates to make the other twelve grant us entrance._

 _Even though this man has saved our lives but for some reason I can't help but be doubtful about his intentions for showing such kindness. I shall try to find out as much as possible about him and should I find out that he means to harm your aunt or the dragons, I will do everything I can to help them. I believe that Ser Jorah as well is suspicious of Xaro Xhoan Daxos. Though I really wish to be wrong this once. As I have said before, this man really did save our lives._

 _There is something else I wish to say to you. You may keep Jon a secret but tell your aunt about yourself. She has a good heart. She cares about people. As you had feared with your uncle Viserys, your aunt won't see you as her enemy or try to use you for her own gain. I truly believe that she will be happy to learn that she still has a family alive._

 _Consider this Hope. A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing. And I feel as though you both are alone despite being surrounded by many people. Write back to me; tell me everything that is happening in your life. I anxiously look forward to your reply._

 _Always loyal to you  
Nessysa"_

Nessysa rolled the letter into a small scroll and put it inside the hook tied to Ryder's leg.

"You know your destination." Saying that to the clever falcon, she released him from her hands. Ryder should be able to find Hope wherever she is. Ravens only know how to deliver message from one castle or to another. They don't remember people. This is where Ryder comes in handy. Because instead of a location, the falcon was trained to remember persons. He wouldn't deliver the message to anyone else but Hope unless he's killed and someone takes the message forcefully. Though it was highly unlikely to happen. No one has suspected anything yet. Nessysa watched Ryder fly away, praying that when he returns he would bring her some good news.

* * *

 **Westros,**

 **Beyond The Wall,**

 **Fist Of The First Man**

Qhorin Halfhand has just arrived at the fist of the first men along with the group he was leading. He was received by the lord commander himself. After he and his party ate properly and drank some much desired ale, it was time to give reports to the lord commander about everything he found out on his latest scouting.

"There" said Qhorin as he pointed towards a mountain. The wind was howling and the horses were neighing. It was difficult to see anything close by let alone something on a mountain at quite some distance.

"Where?" Lord commander asked.

"On that mountain." Qhorin said.

"I don't see very well." Sam quipped in as he really saw nothing that far away. But someone else did see something.

"A fire" said Jon, gaining The Halfhand's attention. He nodded to him.

"There's a fire." He confirmed.

"The people sitting around it have better eyes than yours or mine. When they see us coming, that fire becomes a signal. Gives Mance Rayder plenty of time to throw a party in our honor." Qhorin explained to his black brothers.

"How many wildlings have joined him?" The lord commander asked. He wanted to know, yet he dreaded the answer.

"From what we can tell, all of them" answered Qhorin making everyone worried. He further said-

"Mance has gathered them all like deer against the wolves. They are almost ready to make their move."

"Where?" Jon asked.

"Somewhere safe. Somewhere south" said Qhorin. He paused for a moment then looked at lord commander.

"There's something else. Something happened while we were on our way over here." He said. Lord Mormont furrowed his brows at the Halfhand since he looked very serious about it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I've met her. The Targaryen girl." Just as Qhorin said it, lord Mormont became anxious to know more. Jon too felt the same anxiousness but he hid his feelings well. Since they were venturing north of the wall all these months, no one had any idea about Hope not living in Castle Black anymore. Obviously Maester Aemon would've informed the lord commander if he had any way to do it. Sending a raven was out of question because none of the ravens was trained to take message beyond the wall. It was impossible. And sending a single rider out with the message was too risky. The only option was to wait for the lord commander to return to the castle and then tell him about it. Fortunately Qhorin Halfhand encountered Hope and now he could tell Mormont about her.

"Beyond the wall?!" It was Sam who exclaimed with shock as he heard Qhorin speaking about Hope.

"Aye." The Halfhand replied.

"What is she doing beyond the wall?" The lord commander asked. There was worry in his voice for Hope that he didn't bother to hide. Jon and Sam were curious to know the answer as well.

"From what I saw. She's trying not to kill anyone." The answer Qhorin provided confused them to no limits. Hence he proceeded to explain.

"She said it happened over nights. She got too much power that she can't control. Even had to leave Castle Black cause she was worried about hurting someone there. And she wasn't wrong to worry. I've seen it with my own eyes. Her fire melt stones as if candles." If someone else has been saying these things then the lord commander would have had his doubts but he knew Qhorin. He would never lie to him. And he wasn't a delusional man either.

"Is she still out there? All alone?" Lord commander asked with more concern this time.

"She's still out there but not alone. And I'm still not sure if what I did was right or wrong." Qhorin said that more to himself than to the lord commander.

"What do you mean?" Lord Mormont asked with furrowed brows that showed his confusion.

"When I found her, she was traveling with four wildlings. She said she found them after months of wondering around alone and that they are helping her with controlling her powers but I have my doubts about that. Then, she said she's going to Mance Rayder. I don't know how she managed to convince those wildlings to take her to their king but she said she'd try to keep Mance and his army occupied with her for as long as she can so we will have some time to prepare for their attack." The Halfhand sighed out heavily before saying-

"I spared those Wildlings' lives as she asked and left with others. Not that I could've gone up against her." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"She's gonna betray us." It was Jon who spoke up and said that. Both lord commander and Qhorin looked at him.

"Why do you say that?" Qhorin asked Jon with curiosity in his voice.

"Because that's what she does. First she uses people and then she betrays them. If Mance Rayder could give her something she wants, then she'd turn against us in a blink of an eye." Jon spoke with such certainty that the Halfhand started to get worried about trusting Hope. And afraid at the thought of her fighting against the Night's watch rather than with them. If so that would be a battle they'd never win. After all he has seen her powers first hand.

"Come on Jon, what could she possibly want from Mance Rayder?" Said Sam. He didn't find much sense in that accusation that Hope would side with the wildlings.

"I don't know. But I'm sure she doesn't want to meet him solely for our benefit" stated Jon. After all he was convinced that Hope was an utter selfish girl. She only thinks about herself and no one else.

"Well she has no hatred for the wildlings, that's for sure" said Qhorin. A while ago he found this fact understandable. Hope wasn't from the North. She grew up far away across the narrow sea. Why would she bear hatred for people, who never caused her any trouble? People she barely knew. However, after hearing out Jon, the Halfhand started seeing this lack of hatred of Hope towards the wildlings as danger and threat for the night's watch.

The lord commander on the other hand remained quiet about this matter. He didn't speak against Hope neither he defended her. Though his heart told him that Hope wouldn't betray them. That she wouldn't betray him but he couldn't be so sure. After all she knew all about their animosity with the wildlings then why take their help? Why go to see this king beyond the wall? She certainly has no plans of killing him or Qhorin would've said so. Then why? Did she really wish to help the night's watch somehow or she was planning something else? Lord commander couldn't help but wonder that time would Hope turn out to be like his son who betrayed him and brought shame upon his honor? Or would she be like Mance Rayder who belonged to the night's watch once but then he betrayed them all? Or she'd be nothing like them and prove herself to be loyal and trustworthy.

"This is our war. Between the men of the night's watch and the wildlings. Hope shall play no part in it." The old bear declared.

"We must plan our moves before Mance hits us." He said then he looked at Qhorin.

"What do you think we should do?" Lord commander asked him.

"We can't just march into their midst" said Qhorin, stating the obvious.

"And we can't wait for them here with nothing but a pile of stones to protect us." He said.

"You saying we should fall back to the wall?" Lord commander asked.

"Mance was one of us once. Now he's one of them. He's gonna teach them our way of doing things. They'll hit us in force and they won't run away when we hit back. They're gonna be more organized than before, more disciplined. More like us." The Halfhand said to his brothers and the lord commander.

"So we need to be more like them. Do things their way. Sneak in, kill Mance and scatter them to the winds before they can march on the wall. And to do that-"

"We need to get rid of those lookouts" finished lord commander.

"It's not a job for four hundred men. I need to move fast and silent" said Qhorin. Then he called names of men he wanted to go with him. Right then Jon spoke up.

"Lord commander, I'd like to join lord Qhorin." He said.

"It's the second time someone called me lord Qhorin. You related to the dragon girl lad?" The Halfhand asked in humor not knowing that they were indeed related. Clearly Hope hadn't talked about her parents with him. She only revealed to him that her last name is Targaryen and showed him proof of being one.

"No." Jon said at once but at the same time Sam said-

"Yes." Making Qhorin look at them with confusion.

"It's a long story" said the lord commander. Unfortunately it wasn't a suitable time for long stories. The Halfhand has to hear it some other time. If he comes back alive from this mission that is. The lord commander looked at Jon then and said-

"You're a steward Snow. Not a ranger."

"I've fought and killed a wight. How many rangers can say that?" Jon argued back. He really wanted to go. He told himself, actually he had himself convinced that he was doing it to fulfill his dream of being a ranger. That he was eager to do something important for the night's watch and prove himself. Those reasons were true but might not be the only ones. Deep down, somewhere in his heart, he wanted to see Hope again. Though he'd never ever admit it to himself. Never.

"He's the one?" Qhorin asked, sounding impressed. He heard men talking about it while he was eating. Lord commander nodded his head, confirming that Jon Snow is the one. He then turned to Jon and said-

"Aye, you killed a wight. You also let an old man beat you bloody and take your sword." This wasn't to humiliate or embarrass Jon. It was to not let him get overconfident. But a few laughed hearing that nevertheless.

"Craster?" Qhorin inquired and received a nod in reply.

"In the boy's defense, that's a tough old goat." He said. Meanwhile Sam looked at Jon. Somehow he understood why it was so important for Jon to go along with the Halfhand. Sam remembered it quite vividly; once Hope had told him that Jon affects her magic in a strange way. In a good way. And then Jon also told him one time that he feels some sort of connection with Hope and her magic. From what he heard the Halfhand say, Hope was clearly in trouble with her powers. She needed Jon to help her. Now Jon wouldn't just agree to help Hope due to the things that has happened between them but once they meet each other again, they might reconcile. Sam definitely hoped for it. After all both Jon and Hope were his friends. And he didn't wish to choose between their friendship. With intention of doing good, he stepped forward.

"I could take up Jon's duties while he's gone, my lord. It'd be no trouble." Sam said with eagerness and enthusiasm. Hearing that the lord commander started considering it. He looked at Qhorin who also approved.

"Well, I hope you make a better ranger than you do a steward. But before you go, take a walk with me. I wanna have a word with you." Jon and the lord commander started walking. Once they got far enough away from others, where no one would hear them, lord Mormont spoke up.

"I vividly remember the day you first came to Castle Black. You came with your uncle Benjen. And Hope was Lord Tyrion's companion. I'll tell you the truth today, I wasn't pleased to see her. I knew she'd cause trouble for the men. Provoke dishonorable thoughts in their minds. I didn't want her to stay at the castle for a minute but she was with the queen's brother. There was no way to turn her away. I believe that's precisely why she chose lord Tyrion." The way the lord commander spoke about Hope, there was no bitterness in his voice for her but perhaps a little bit of affection that he tried to hide. Jon however couldn't understand why the lord commander was telling him these things. Was he building to a confession that he made a mistake by putting his trust into Hope Targaryen? A mistake that Jon made himself.

"I was in my chamber. I was thinking of a way to make Hope leave Castle Black without offending lord Tyrion. The men had already begun talking all sorts of things involving her and it hadn't even been twenty four hours. At that time, your uncle Benjen came into my chamber. He wanted to inquire when he needs to go scouting beyond the wall again. Being curious I asked him about Hope. I wanted to find out if he knew anything about her. Anything that'd help me get rid of her."

"What did he say?" Jon asked with utmost curiosity.

"He said that he knew nothing more about Hope that I didn't already know myself. But then he said something I found both confusing and interesting. Benjen said 'the girl is a mystery to all but my brother lord Stark'. He said- the way my brother looks at the girl, the only other person he looked at that way was our sister Lyanna who he adored with all his heart" said Lord commander Mormont but he wasn't finished yet. He had more to say.

"Frankly, if Benjen had the slightest idea that your aunt Lyanna gave birth to a daughter before her death then he'd have made the connection and figured it out who Hope really is. But he never had any idea. Your lord father however was aware of a child being born to his sister but she was lost for him. He wanted to search for the baby but King Robert's fear didn't let him. After all he couldn't have protected her. Not without committing treason against the crown since the baby wasn't only Lyanna's but Rhaegar Targaryen's as well."

"I believe that's the reason he didn't tell anyone about Hope after she came to Winterfell. He even kept Benjen in the dark. Something I had to do myself. Under the reign of a Baratheon being a Targaryen means being in danger. I couldn't endanger her life by revealing her identity to the world. And your father wouldn't have wanted that either. He had even asked Benjen to look after Hope. Which he would've if he was still alive."

"Lord commander, why are you telling me all this?" Jon asked impatiently as he yet had no idea why this conversation was happening.

"Because I know you might meet Hope again on this mission. And I know you'd unleash your hatred on her as soon as you do. But when that time comes, I want you to stop and think that your lord father cared about her and wanted her safe. She is blood of his blood. Your cousin as well. Hope may have magic in her blood, she maybe powerful, she has traveled all over the world and knows many things but that doesn't mean she doesn't need anyone to look after her or doesn't need anyone's help. You may hate her but when you find her, try to help her and learn what is she thinking. What she plans to do with the wildlings? If you see her walking a wrong path, direct her to the right path. I know I'm asking a lot out of you as she's guilty in your eyes for your father's death but understand that the Night's watch can't afford to have Hope on our enemy's side" said the lord commander, praying that Jon understands what he's trying to say to him. Thankfully, Jon nodded his head.

"I understand my lord. I won't let her turn against us." He promised. But Jon also asked himself, would he really be able to stop Hope, if she truly wants to side with the wildlings? He has to find out what she is thinking first, what she wants this time? Only then he could do something.

"Alright then. Go on. The Halfhand doesn't like waiting much." Lord commander said. After that Jon left with Qhorin and three other men he chose. Little did Jon know, that this new chapter of his life will not only change a lot of things for him but change himself as a person as well?

* * *

 **Mance's Camp  
**

Hope stood at the top of a mountain. From there she could see Mance's camp. The king beyond the wall has really gathered everyone for a war they are determined to win.

"That's a huge army indeed." Hope said to her free folk companions. Though they should be called friends now. Ever since Hope saved their lives from the crows, they are somewhat grateful to her. And that gratefulness has begun to form an unlikely friendship between Hope and her companions.

"And each of them is a soldier" said Hilwen.

"Even the children?" Hope asked curiously to which Hilwen nodded her head.

"Everyone capable of throwing a rock is a solider in this army." She informed.

"And they are participating willingly?" Hope asked. It wasn't that she was surprised to see children fighting in an army. She has seen boys who could barely hold a spear or sword fighting in armies before but they are usually forced to do it.

"This is north, my lady. No one here can make anyone do anything forcefully" said Braval. He calls Hope my lady as a jest rather than seriously. Hope was fine with it. She was no lady after all.

"A country without laws and rules." Hope said that more to herself than to others.

"Don't you wish you was born here than in a place where you have to follow rules you didn't make" asked Golaf, expecting Hope to say yes and be fascinated with the lifestyle of the free folk.

"Actually no" said Hope, surprising Golaf.

"Because I find breaking rules and laws made by others rather enjoyable." She said with a smirk on her lips.

"You'll find meeting our king enjoyable too" said Isegg rather confidently.

"I hope so" said Hope.

"Shall we?" She asked, willing them to proceed further and enter the camp. Finally Hope is going to meet the king beyond the wall. It was hard to tell who would be fascinated more to meet the other. Hope or the king himself. But this meeting will sure as hell affect both their lives. And the lives of the people around them.


End file.
